


Her Good Girl

by lilacgiraffe



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BSDM, Bondage, Cglg, F/F, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Kidnapping, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, reader is female, slowburn, use of sex toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacgiraffe/pseuds/lilacgiraffe
Summary: After an unexpected visit from a God in the middle of the night, you find yourself trapped by Valkyrie. Though you’re not sure what the threat to you may be, everyone who knows about you being kept as her pet seems to think that this is best for you.Or, maybe, it’s just best for her.
Relationships: Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Reader
Kudos: 29





	1. Bad Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Wow hi! It’s been a super long time since I’ve posted anything here! I know that a few people asked for a sequel to my other work on here but, all these years later and I absolutely hate it!   
> There still is a major need for WLW reader inserts and I’m definitely horny enough to write them so; here you go!   
> This one is going to be a lot longer than ‘Chubby’ and, hopefully, better since I’ve now actually had sex and I’m also all together a better writer. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

You start awake, hearing a loud knocking at your door. Eyes foggy, you glance at your alarm clock to see that it’s only a couple hours before you have to be up to get ready for work. With a groan, you roll out of bed, slipping on the robe that sits on the chair in your room. You walk towards the door, rubbing your eyes, when the knock shakes the door again, finally causing you pause. Who is knocking on your door this early in the morning? A quick glance out the window in your kitchen shows that the sun hasn’t even started to work its way over the horizon. You feel fear try to grab at your heart as you reach the door, leaning against it to look out the peephole, but you shake it off, assuming that whoever it was outside was lost or needed help. 

The man outside is tall, even though he leans against the door, you can see that, with raven black, sweaty and out of place, making the man look disheveled, as though he’s been running. And, based on how heavily he’s breathing, he likely had been. 

“H-hello?” You stutter out, cursing how afraid you sounded and you stare through the peephole at the man on the other side of the door. As soon as he hears your voice, his eyes dart up to the door and you swear he was looking right at you. 

“Oh good,” he purrs, brushing his hair back with one hand as the other reaches for your doorknob, “you’re awake.” With a shove, he pushes the door you know was locked open, slamming it into you and making you stumble back, losing your balance and landing on your butt. The fear that was reaching for your heart starts to take hold as you stare wildly at this man, though he appears unbothered as he shuts the door quietly behind him, locking it again. 

“Who-“ you start to say, panic causing you to scoot blindly backwards.

“Listen,” he interrupts, not even looking at you, “I don’t want to be here about as much as you don’t want me here but,” he trails off, glancing to the door again, “I’m afraid we’re both stuck here.” 

His voice was rich with an accent, almost British but not quite. Maybe if he hadn’t broken into your home, this would have calmed you. But, he had broken in, and you weren’t calm. Shaking, you stand up, eyeing the man, trying to think of a way out of this. He was still blocking your front door and you were standing almost in your hallway. If you turned and ran, you could lock yourself into your bedroom and use your phone to call the police. One catch, he can open locked doors. You knew he had, though, you didn’t know how, because you knew you locked your front door as soon as you got home last night. You always lock it. 

Weighing your options, you clutch your robe tighter to your chest, watching as the man aimlessly looked around your home. When he wanders out of sight and into the kitchen, you know you’ll have to figure out a plan later. Turning, you almost slip on the robe’s drawstring before pulling it up and running into your room. As adrenaline pumps into your blood, you slam the door shut, hearing a low, muffled string of curses as the intruder starts to try to locate where you’ve hidden. You lock the door, leaning against it momentarily to listen for footsteps but the hall outside is eerily quiet. Then, you see his shadow against the door. 

Jumping back, you decide on barricading yourself in, pushing your chair up and under the doorknob just as it starts to turn. With a jolt, the door catches on your chair and you let out a sob, partially in relief, partly in fear that he could push through, before covering your mouth, not wanting to give away just how terrified you were. 

“My dear,” comes a warning tone from behind your door, “I don’t think you thought this through very well.” He gives another shove to the door as you frantically search for your cell phone. “And, I believe what you’re looking for isn’t where it should be, silly girl.” The man chuckles at his own words as you throw your bedding around, trying to find your phone. You look for the charger, knowing it would be tethered to it and, finding an empty socket, you heart drops. It’s in the kitchen. You had tried a new recipe and taken your phone charger out there so your phone wouldn’t die as you followed the instructions. Feeling the heat of tears threatening to slip out, you sink to your bed, hopeless and scared. 

“If you’re a good girl and open this door, I promise you’ll be alright,” he says, voice sing-song like as he knows he’s won. Defeated, you sniffle, looking one last time for a way out.

“Please,” you cry, a half whispered prayer, before your eyes land on your open window. Checking the shadow behind the door once more, you quietly walk to the window, checking the screen for any opening. It was kept in by a thin metal frame that your knew could come out. Taking a deep breath, you push your hands against the bottom corner, hoping for some give. The metal creaks in protest and you hear movement behind the door.

“Whatever you’re thinking, girl” he warns, voice low and almost a growl, “Don’t.”

Grunting, you push again and you feel the screen pop out of place. One more good push and you know you’ll be out of the window. Furrowing your brow, you move to push again when a hand snakes around your body, covering your mouth and pulling you against the man who was just on the other side out your door. You try to fight but his other arm grabs you around your waist, pressing cold metal against your hip through the thin fabric you had on. 

“I told you,” he huffs into your ear, pulling you away from the window and back towards your bed, “don’t try anything stupid.” You try to scream for help, hoping someone would hear you and look into your window but the intruder just presses his hand tighter against your mouth and nose, making it hard for you to breathe. Panic is swallowing you and you see darkness start to dart in front of your eyes. 

“Stop struggling,” he murmurs, breath hot against the side of your face, holding you even tighter than you thought possible. His voice sounds far now, even with him holding you so close. Your lungs burn as you fight to breathe through your nose and you feel his grip shift as you start to go slack. Just as you start to give into the darkness, you hear your front door slam open and a distant voice yelling what you can only assume is the man’s name.

_ Loki? Is that what she’s saying?  _ You think, eyes rolling back and shut against your brain’s protest. You feel your body drop to the ground and hear boots stomping towards your room but you feel so tired, you can’t move or open your eyes. You hear the far off sound of your chair scraping against the floorboards and your last thought is wondering how the man got in without moving it. 

  
  


With a groan, you sit up in bed, eyelids heavy as you shut off your alarm to get ready for work. Rubbing your stiff neck, you try to remember the odd dream you had the night before, how real it all felt. You pull the blankets from where they’ve been tucked around you when you finally notice that your chair is in the wrong place and there’s a woman sitting in it, softly snoring. 

With a yelp, you push yourself to the other side of the bed, finally noticing the last nail in your coffin, the man from last night, bound, gagged, and looking up at you from the floor near the sleeping woman. You continue to push yourself back until your hand reaches past your bed, causing you to tumble to the ground. A delighted chuckle comes from the dark haired stranger on the ground and you hear the woman wake up. With a quiet groan, you push yourself to your feet, backing into the corner of your room, clutching the opening of your robe tightly against you.

“Calm down, girly,” the woman says, voice low and rumbling, as if she were trying to coax a wounded animal to come near her. Standing and blinking the sleep from her eyes, she steps away from the chair, holding her hands up with her palms out, as she walks slowly towards you. “What’s your name?”

You feel your chest tighten and realize you have such little fight left after last night. This woman is tall and, based on the shape of her gray hoodie and the fact that the man from last night had been subdued, muscular. While her face looks calm, and almost disinterested, her warm, dark eyes are scanning you, trying to find out how big of a threat you are. “I have to go to work.” You whisper, voice rough from fear sitting on your throat. 

“Not today, alright?” She says, finally rounding the corner of your bed, lining her own body up with yours, blocking your escape. You see she’s wearing dark jeans, worn out but not torn, and then you see her sword. You shiver, eyeing it and trying to make yourself smaller against the wall. She notices and stops her approach. “My name is Brunnhilde,” she says softly, moving to take her sword from its sheath and placing it on the bed, “but my friends call me Val.”

A scoff from the man reminds you of him on the floor. Quickly, your eyes dart to him and he catches your gaze, winking and nodding his head in the direction of the door. You finally look at your door, seeing it’s been broken, the frame damaged and door crooked on the hinges. What kind of monster this woman must be to have done that? The thought sets your body on fire and you try to figure out a way to escape. A quick glance in her direction and you realize she already knows you’re going to put up a fight. Her shoulders are squared, arms no longer raised but forward, as if preparing to tackle you. 

“Girly,” Val warns, “you don’t want to do that. Just come with me and we can get this all sorted out. Let’s start with your name.” Again, she steps near you.

“(Y/n),” you breathe out, eyes jumping from her to the door and back.

“(Y/n), that’s a very good name.” She says with a small smile. Her voice is kinder with you cooperating but you can tell from her body language that, if you make one wrong step, she’ll be on you in a heartbeat. “(Y/n), why don’t you come over here and we can talk about this.” 

God, she says your name so sweetly. If you weren’t in this crazy situation to begin with, you would pay to have a woman like her in your bedroom, asking you to skip work. You blink back the tears threatening to cloud your vision, brain slamming around in your head to figure out how to get out of this corner that you’ve put yourself in. She watches you think, creeping closer, leaving you with only a couple feet to breathe.

“Stay back,” You bark out, mostly out of fear than an actual threat. You and her both knew you were not going to win that fight if it came down to it. 

“I don’t want to hurt you, (Y/n), I promise I just want to talk.” She seems so earnest but there’s a man tied up in your bedroom and a sword on your bed, making your body scream about how wrong it is that you’re still standing there at all. 

“Don’t let her fool you, mortal,” the man chirps from the ground, gag fallen below his chin, “she’s a killer.” His eyes are mischievous and Val stops to glare at him. Taking your chance, you jump onto your bed, stumbling towards the door.

“Damn you, Loki!” She shouts, lunging for your scrambling body as you trip off of the bed, robe snagging on the bed frame, pulling open. You don’t have time to care about modesty as you tumble for the door, clutching the robe around your middle to keep it from falling off. You make your way down the hall, ignoring the sounds behind you of wicked laughter and thatwoman shouting your name. You see your front door is jammed shut, the frame also damaged. You beg whatever might be listening that you could open the door before she could get to you. You finally make it to the door, grabbing the knob in both hands as you jerk it back. But there’s no give. Your stomach drops and you collapse into Val as she grabs you around your waist, jerking you back. Finally, the desperation and fear takes grip of your body and you begin to sob.

“No, no,” Val shushes you, sounding a bit flustered, “it’s ok. Don’t- don’t do that.” Her grip around you relaxes and you lean back into her, unable to regain control of yourself. She gently lowers you to the ground, awkwardly patting your hair before walking away, leaving you with your misery. 

When she comes back, you’re curled in on yourself, still crying softly. She gently lifts you from the ground, pulling you to your feet and leaning you against her body as she tugs open the door before grabbing you by your arm and leading you towards a van parked in front of your house. You keep your gaze to the ground, letting her direct you into the back of the van. Once you’re sitting, she unceremoniously dumped the once again gagged man on the floor of the vehicle and you realize she’s been carrying him this whole time, not even breaking a sweat. He grunts as he hits the hard ground, glaring up at Val as she leans over him to buckle you in. You stare down at the man, catatonic almost, only flinching when the door of the van slams shut. He raises an eyebrow at you and you avert your eyes, choosing instead to wrap your arms around yourself, trying not to feel naked in nothing but your bathrobe and a pair of underwear. Val gets into the drivers’ seat and starts the car.

After driving a bit, she speaks up. “His name is Loki, by the way,” she says, glancing at you in the rear view mirror. “He’s a very bad guy. I’m just taking you with us to make sure you’re safe, I promise.” Unimpressed, you continue your blank stare down, body feeling exhausted after fighting for so long.

“I need to go to work.” You say again, more of a feeble whimper than a demand. 

“I know,” Val sighs, continuing to drive. In the silence, you try to wrap your mind around what’s been happening. You know who Loki is, you didn’t live too far from New York and the news all over the world showed the damage he had done there. You didn’t realize he was on Earth again and you definitely didn’t know why this woman was hunting him as opposed to the Avengers. Though, when you think about it, the Avengers team had grown and changed significantly since you last checked in. The last you had heard was of Tony Stark’s death, tragically ending the Iron Man legend. Maybe this woman, Val, was an Avenger. Her name, Brunnhilde, and the sword were certainly odd enough to fit in with the collection of otherworldly beings who now made up the group. 

And she was beautiful enough for you to hope that she was, in fact, a good guy. The drive went on for hours and, though you were exhausted, you couldn’t bring yourself to sleep. Instead, your eyes took in the van around you, the tinted windows, loops on the floor for what you could only assume to be chains, and Loki. You stared at him the least as he also didn’t sleep and his gaze was nerve wracking. He seemed to be looking at you every time you glanced his way, dangerous fire behind those bright and intelligent eyes. It felt like he was taunting you, like you were the one bound and gagged on the floor and he was the one comfortably buckled in. 

Finally, Val parked the van. It was just about sunset, the sky starting to burn orange and you had the drifting thought of how beautiful it was. When she shut off the engine, she turned to face you. “It’s really going to be ok (Y/n), I promise. Don’t be scared.” With that, the doors of the van were thrown open and gruff men in suits grabbing you and Loki in the same manner. You clutch your robe tightly against your body and cry out, not wanting a single person to take away what little protection you had left. 

“Oh for fucks sake! Be gentle with the girl,” Val barked at the men, causing them a second of pause, “She’s a civilian. Wrong place at the wrong time.” Tears begin to bubble up again as two of the suited men escort you into a white building, hands softer but still firm on both of your arms. You glance behind you to see Loki being roughly led into the same building, armed men on all sides of him as he walks along them, Val following behind, sword in hand. You turn a corner and a door is opened by a man whose whole job must be to open that door. The two men let go of your arms, one indicating that you are supposed to go into the room. 

_ As if I have a choice,  _ you think to yourself, walking into what appears to be a cell. A comfortable one with a bed and a half wall by the toilet for privacy, but a cell all the same. When the door closes behind you, you walk to the bed and slump down on it. The exhaustion that is only felt after adrenaline leaves your body sinks into your joints and you decide to lay down. You see a thin blanket folded at the foot of the bed and reach down to grab it, wrapping yourself in the scratchy wool and curling up, waiting for sleep to take you.


	2. A New Room

You wake up from your restless sleep only because of your body telling you to use the restroom and, as you wash your hands, you hear voices outside your door and you walk over to it, pressing an ear against the cool metal. It’s a strain to make out the words but you focusand press more firmly against the door. One voice sounds familiar, Val, the other is male and definitely angry, albeit hushed. Suddenly, you hear a lock click open on the door and, panicking, you back away, pressing yourself back into the semi-protected corner by the toilet. 

But only Val walks in. Struck with relief, you let out a choked noise, relaxing a bit. 

“Hey sweet girl,” she smiles, still approaching you like a wild animal except, this time, she seems much more relaxed. 

“I want to go to home, Val.” You whisper, inching a little closer to her, eager for the warmth of another person but still afraid to leave the protection of your makeshift bathroom. 

“I know, (Y/n),” she sighs, her eyes sad, “I promise you won’t be in this room for very long.” While her choice of words was odd, you had no options but to trust her. When the door opens again, you cower behind the wall, wrapping your arms around yourself. A black man walks through the door, small in comparison to Val and face visibly upset at the situation. He looks tired.

“Val, listen,” he sighs, glancing between your shaking form and the woman, “You did a good thing. You brought Loki back in and Thor would be proud of you- will be proud of you when he gets here to pick up his brother.” The man sighs, “What you didn’t need to do was bring the civilian in.” He warily eyes you before rubbing his hands down his face.

“Sam,” Val retorts, “I understand that. What you don’t understand is how his magic works. She could be in danger every damn second she’s in that house!” While her voice is calm, you can feel the anger bubbling out of her and you back further away.

“I get that-“ 

“No, Sam, you don’t! And you damn well know it!” She snaps back, “He could just jump into her house as soon as he’s able to portal jump! What if he hurts her, Sam? We both know that Thor doesn’t have the ability to control a rogue Loki!” When Sam raises his eyebrow at this, Val pauses, taking a deep breath. “This Loki is not kind to mortals.” She sighs, glancing over her shoulder at your cowering, “We still don’t know if he’s changed. We have to keep her under protection so at least her house is empty if he were to jump back.”

While a lot of what they were saying were things you didn’t understand, you were beginning to realize what she was implying. You were going to be a prisoner here. 

“Please,” you whisper, keeping your eyes low in fear of letting them see how weak you were, “I need to go to work.” You feel the eyes on you and you sink further back into yourself, embarrassed that you even tried to speak. 

“Jesus, Val,” Sam sounded so mad that you didn’t dare to look up, “Look at her! She’s fucking terrified! Does she even know what’s happening here?” You hear him walk towards you and you see his boots just barely breach into your line of sight. 

“Do you know what’s happening here?” He asks, voice softer. You steel yourself and look up at him, trying to keep your tears at bay when you shake your head ‘no’. He rubs at his chin, breathing deeply out his nose, when he takes a step back. “Val is right, you need to be protected and your place isn’t safe anymore. Loki has a nasty habit of popping up places he’s been. He’s also very good at getting people to do what he wants, you do need to be protected.” His eyes are soft and his voice was low, gently holding your gaze with his own as you nod in understanding. You were trapped here, it was just a matter of how miserable it would be. 

“Val, get her a better room and schedule a transport to get her shit here.” He grunts, turning the leave out the door he had come in from. Val scoffs at his back, rolling her eyes.

“Don’t worry, (Y/n), I wasn’t planning on keeping you in here.” Her voice rough with some emotion, now taking this as her opportunity to step towards you, softly holding your shoulders, “I promise you’ll be happy with me.” Your heart skips as she smiles at you in an easy way, almost making you forget that she essentially kidnapped you.

Almost.

You catch yourself, again lowering your gaze and it’s now Val’s turn to sigh. “Let’s... let’s just get you out of here and into some real clothes.” She leads you out of the room and down the hall. Up stairs, through well furnished rooms and into an elevator. “Your room is attached to mine and you can knock if you need anything, I can even leave the door unlocked for you, if you want.” She glances back at you as the elevator goes up but you don’t look up to meet her eyes. You begin to realize that you don’t know what day it is or what state you’re in. You’ve been in your underwear and robe for long enough to feel incredibly uncomfortable and you just want some socks or pants or something to help you feel warmer. The elevator dings open and you don’t bother to check the floor, following her through a long apartment style hall. Finally, she stops. 

“Alright, beautiful,” she smirks while opening the door, “this is my place.” You wander in, staying near the wall to be out of her way as she walks in, locking the front door behind her. “And this,” she gestures towards a door just on the other side of the hall, in a room that seemed to be a living room, “is where you go.” With a weak flourish, she pushes open the door. Inside is not nearly as nice as her apartment. The room is dark and a bit dusty, obviously not having had a visitor in a significant amount of time. Val blushes a bit, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. 

“If you want to sleep in my room, of course, I don’t mind.” Her voice is so inviting, almost hopeful of you saying yes. You find yourself dreaming of the circumstances where she was a hookup or a girlfriend and not your super-kidnapper. 

“I can sleep here.” You say quietly, stepping into the dim room, searching for the light switch. When you find it and flick it on, you see how dismal the room really is. It’s just a small room, a door that led to what you assumed was a bathroom and thick curtains blocking the window on the far wall. The bed in the center of the room was stripped, only a mattress protector and a lone pillow resting on it. There was a desk against the wall by the door, a chair tucked under it, and a dresser. 

“I’ll get you some bedding, just one second.” Val mumbles, obviously uncomfortable at the state of the room and likely at having a visitor. You take the alone time to tug open the heavy curtains, thankful to see a sea of green grass below you. Unfortunately, you also notice that the window doesn’t open. Sighing, you bump your forehead against the cool glass, a trapped bird in a sparse cage. Judging by the light outside, it was early afternoon. Your stomach growls, reminding you that, since you’re no longer in impending danger, you need to locate food and water. Giminacing, you walk to the bathroom, closing the door before you turn on the tap and gulping down handfuls of water before splashing your face, trying to wash away the sweat and tears of the past couple of days. 

Raising your head from the faucet, you look around the bathroom. It’s small, holding only a toilet, the sink, and a glass enclosed shower. There’s a towel rack by the shower, hosting two plush towels, and you use one to pat your face dry. Finally, you look at yourself in the mirror. Your eyes are dull, dark shadows under them, and your skin is paler than you remember but maybe that’s just from the lack of real sleep. You (h/c) hair is a tangled mess and you wish you had put it in a braid before bed that fateful night. You need to sleep or a shower or to eat something. Your stomach growls again and you clutch it, deciding to ignore it and shower since you’re in there. You didn’t even know how you were going to get food, anyway. The showers knobs are self explanatory, an H on one and a C on the other, similar to the sink. After turning on the water to what you hope would be the right temperature, you sit on the toilet and wait. 

When the water starts to steam, you get up to search the cupboard under the sink for soaps and you think about whoever stocked this spare room and why the Avengers would have overnight guests to begin with _. Or, did Val put these here in hopes of visitors?  _ The thought makes you chuckle and you finally find all you’re looking for, gathering it in your arms and getting into the shower. The water is a bit hot but you can manage, grateful to no longer be cold and sighing in gentle delight as you scrub the shampoo into your scalp. With your eyes closed, you almost feel normal again. You keep your eyes closed, rinsing out the shampoo and bending over to feel for the conditioner, not wanting to break your illusion sooner than you have to. Peacefully blind, you rake the conditioner through your hair, catching on tangles and gently combing them out one by one, taking your time before reaching down again for the body wash. Your fantasy stutters, reminding you that, at home, you have a sponge to wash with but you quickly push the thought aside, furrowing your brow to squeeze the soap onto a wash cloth that was on the counter. 

You quickly finish your shower, unhappy by the intrusive reminder your brain gave you. Drying off, you decide against wearing the same underwear for another day in a row and instead you tuck the towel around you, opening the door to drape your robe over, wanting to air out the smell of your fear that felt so much stronger now you were clean. Upon opening the door, you see that your bed-  _ the bed _ , you correct yourself- has been made, extra pillows piled at the headboard with silky sheets and a heavy comforter on top. Folded on the foot of the bed, a pile of clothes with a small stuffed horse and a note on top. 

_ I’m sorry about this. I know how it feels to be trapped. I promise I’ll keep you safe here. _

_ -Val _

Looking over at the closed door, you wonder how long she was in here for, if she was waiting for you or even snuck at glance while you were washing yourself.  _ No,  _ you think,  _ she wouldn’t do that kind of thing.  _ While you’re not sure why you feel so safe with her, or, at least, not in danger, you know that she’s telling the truth. You put the note aside, slipping on the dark blue sweatshirt and grey sweatpants. You can tell by the way they feel that they are well worn and have been washed over and over again and you wonder if she gave you her own pajamas. Before even having so much of a thought about it, you hold the sweater up to your nose, inhaling. It smells clean, like she used unscented laundry soap, but there was an underlying smell of an alcohol, maybe wine but with more spice. Catching yourself, you shake your head, trying to clear the thoughts of Val. 

_ She kidnapped you,  _ you remind yourself,  _ intentions and looks be damned! _ Grimacing, you pull the blankets on the bed back. Food can wait until tomorrow, for now, a full night of sleep is all you can think about. The sun is still shining into your room and you know it can't be any later than mid afternoon but you can’t bring yourself to stay awake any longer. Taking a deep breath, you close your eyes, and very quickly, you find yourself falling asleep. 

  
  


When you wake up, the first thing you notice is how dark it is. You don’t remember turning off the light in the room but, sure enough, it’s off.  _ She must have been in here while I was asleep,  _ you think, groggily rubbing your eyes as you sit up. You notice that the curtains have also been closed. Swinging your legs out from under the blanket, your stretch your arms above your head, joints cracking in appreciation at the movement. 

“I must have been asleep for a while,” you say to yourself, grateful to hear your voice back to normal as you stand and walk to the window, opening the curtains back up. The window was your only portal to the outside world, you weren’t going to leave it closed off. Outside, the moon was bright and stars that you had never noticed before were twinkling in the black sky. “I must be pretty far from a city to have stars like this.” You sigh, turning away from the window and following the wall to walk to the door, searching for the light switch as you went. When you found it, you closed your eyes before flicking it on, giving yourself a moment to adjust before opening your eyes and again looking around the room. Not much had changed since you had fallen asleep, though, the towel you had left on the floor by the bed was draped over the chair by the desk and your robe was gone. You could only assume that your panties from before were also gone. On the desk, there was another set of clean clothes, this time a pair of black athletic shorts, a gray tee shirt, and a pair of socks. Upon lifting the pile to move it to the bathroom so that it was available when you next showers, you also found a modest pair of underwear and a note with familiar handwriting underneath. 

_ Food in the kitchen. Help yourself when you wake up. Washing your laundry tomorrow since it’s laundry day. Hope you don’t mind. _

_ -V _

You place it with the note from before, looking at the closed door that led to her apartment.  _ What if she's awake and waiting for me out there? _ Your brain starts racing, trying to figure out all the possibilities of what could happen when you step out that door. But you had to eat something so, bracing yourself, you grab the doorknob, take a deep breath, and open the door. 

On the other side of the door, a dark living area, quiet and empty. Further into the apartment, you see a light on in the hallway and, hoping it was leading to the kitchen, you go in that direction. On one side of the hall, there’s an open wall and the kitchen in that area. On the other side, you see two open doors. Peeking into the first one, you see her bathroom, clean and as empty as yours, with the exception of a few tins on something and an almost burnt out stick of incense. You inhale, enjoying the cleansing smell of what you think is frankincense and smile slightly before noticing the soft snoring coming from the other open door. Glancing in, you see a large bed and Val spread out on it, tangled in the blankets. Gasping, you back away from the doorway, not wanting to be caught snooping, though not sure what you expected to be in the room other than her sleeping self. Instead of dwelling on it, you decide to turn and walk into the kitchen, looking for whatever food might have been left for you. The kitchen is also pretty bare, giving the appearance that Val didn't cook much. On the counter, a plate covered in foil, yet another note on top.

_ I don’t know what you like to eat. I hope you like any of this. More in the fridge. _

You fold the note, tucking it into your pocket, happy with the collection you’re gathering to fill your room. Anything to make it feel less like a prison. Lifting the foil, you can't help but chuckle at the mix of foods on the plate-chips, nuts, fruit, crackers, and a couple of cookies. Popping a couple grapes into your mouth, you open the fridge, wondering what else she could have possibly left you. On one of the shelves, you see yet another note-

_ This shelf is all for you. Take whatever you want from anywhere but this shelf is for whatever you want to keep for yourself. _

Rolling your eyes and adding the note to your pocket, you look at the food on your shelf. All of it looked like it was ordered food- a foil cylinder labeled ‘lamb wrap’, a deli paper wrapped sandwich that looked to be turkey, and another foil shape labeled ‘veggie burger’. You grab the lamb wrap and a bottle of water from the fridge and close it, placing the wrap on your plate and carrying it all back into your room, closing the door behind you and sitting at your desk, digging into the food. While it was all cold, it was enough to almost make you cry. You hadn’t realized how hungry you were, swallowing mouthful after mouthful, thrilled to not have the gnawing pain in your gut anymore. Suddenly, there’s a knock at your door and you hurriedly swallow the food in your mouth, walking up to the door. 

“Hello?” You ask, pressing yourself to the door so that it couldn’t so easily be opened.

“It’s me,” the voice on the other side, calls back, slightly groggy sounding. She clears her throat, speaking again but more firmly, “It’s Val. May I come in?” Pursing your lips, you open the door for her, keeping yourself hidden slightly behind it as she takes a step closer to lean on the open doorway, “I’m glad you’re eating, (Y/n).” She smiles, gesturing at the almost empty plate.

“I’m sorry if I woke you up.” You murmur, looking at you hands.

“It’s ok,” Val sighs, shifting uncomfortably and clearing her throat, “Do you like the food? Is there anything else I should get for you?”

“How long am I going to be here?” You reply, shifting your gaze so you can look in her eyes, scared of the answer. 

“I don’t know, ok?” Seeming aggravated, she tenses, standing straight and turning to leave the room- leaving you alone again.

Desperate to not be faced with only your thoughts, you panic. “I like pastas!” You shout, not knowing what else to do to get her to come back. She pauses, turning her head slightly to look back at you. 

“Ok, I’ll remember that. Good night, (Y/n).” She sighs, still not coming back, “I hope you sleep well.”

With that, she walks back down the hall, turning into her room and shutting off the light though, you don't hear her close the door. Biting back tears, you shut off your own light, having lost your appetite and deciding to go back to bed. After tossing around for what felt like forever, you finally fall asleep as the sun starts to rise, hoping that, when Val sees your door open, she’ll know you didn’t mean to upset her. 


	3. Changing Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has sex in it! Please check tags for anything potentially triggering!

When you wake up, you know it was because of a bad dream based on how heavily you’re breathing, even if you can’t remember exactly what it was about. You sit up, pressing your hand to your chest to try and slow your racing heart when you see her sitting in the chair, watching you. You both stare at each other for a few moments before Val quickly gets up and walks away, never saying a word. 

Shaking your head, you rub at your neck, fighting to try and relax while also trying to work out what she was doing just sitting there. You close your eyes and press your hands to them, remembering the therapeutic breathing that your friend taught you years ago. All of a sudden, you feel a hand on your back, rhythmically rubbing in time with your breaths. While, at first, it threw off your pace, it also very quickly helped you recover the cycle and, with each deep breath, you lean back a little more into the warm hand on your back. When you finally feel calm, you open your eyes and look back at Val. Even though she looks slightly uncomfortable, she’s still sitting there.

“I- uh...” she stutters, taking her hand off your back, “You were crying.” She says, almost sounding confused in her own actions. “I was going to make some tea. I’m more of a coffee person, myself but I figured you would want tea.” 

She moves stiffly, standing from your bed to allow you to do the same. You rub once more at your eyes, giving a soft smile in appreciation. 

“I would really love that, Val.” You mumble back, still a bit dazed, “Thank you.”

  
  


After tea and breakfast (which was bagels and smoked fish), Val left, stating that she had to work but someone would be up with your stuff later today and that the apartment was yours. You decided to shower and change into the clean clothes that you had put in the bathroom, folding the dirty clothes and putting them on the edge of the counter. After showering, you found yourself unsure what to do with yourself and, after 20 minutes of just staring at the door that separated your room from Val’s apartment, you decide on going out there to sit in her living room and watch TV. After a couple episodes of some crime show, you hear a knock on the apartment door. You freeze as the knock repeats and wait until it stops, listening for the steps to walk away from the door. When you feel it was safe, you open the door and poke your head out, looking for the person who knocked. Finding the hall empty, you look down, seeing the box that was left behind. 

You bring it into the apartment and back into your room, assuming it was your things. In the box were some of your clothes, your cell phone (no doubt tampered with) and charger, and a few of your books that lived on your bedside table. While it wasn’t much, it was something and you were grateful just to have contact with the world again. 

Pressing the power button on your phone, you find that it's dead so you just find an outlet on the wall, plug in your charger and phone, grab a book and go to curl back up on the couch. Sometime in the afternoon, you wander into the kitchen to grab lunch, never putting your book down. Eventually, the apartment gets dark as the sun begins to set so you turn on a lamp by the couch, refusing to stop reading such a good book to return to your own reality.

Then, after what felt like forever, you turned the last page of the book. With a satisfied sigh, you put it on the floor and lay down on the couch, promising yourself it’s only for a minute and realizing you miss Val. 

“I’ll only lay here a second,” you yawn, repeating the promise out loud, “just to rest my eyes.” And, as soon as you settle into the plush couch, you find yourself drifting quickly to sleep. 

  
  


You wake up slowly, taking a few beats to realize you’re being carried. “Val?” You groan, straining your eyes to look at her in the dark. 

“Go back to sleep, baby,” she shushes you, laying you down on your bed and tucking you in, “It’s late.”

“Will you stay with me?” Rubbing your eyes, you try to sit up, only to be pushed back down by her rough hand. “Only so I don’t have another nightmare.” You hear her sigh but then feel the bed dip as she gets in next to you. 

“Only so you don’t have another nightmare,” she repeats, stiffly laying next to you. You turn away from her, backing your body up until you’re pressed against her. You finally feel safe, after days of being trapped, after being stolen from your home. 

The harsh reality stabs your heart, leaving you cold. You shouldn’t be here, snuggling your captor like this- she’s the reason you were stolen to begin with. You shouldn’t feel safe sharing a bed with her. Shivering, you force yourself to close your eyes, just wanting to believe that this was normal for a little longer. Val reaches around you, holding you a little closer, having felt your shiver and, feeling tears trying to squeeze their way out of your eyes, you urge yourself back to sleep. 

  
  


You wake up to an unfamiliar alarm going off and a groan behind you. You struggle to shake your way to being fully alert as the arms wrapped around your waist retract and the warm body behind you gets up.  _ Val, _ your brain fills in the missing pieces,  _ Val is behind you. _ Rolling over as she sits at the edge of the bed, rubbing her eyes. 

“What time is it?” You murmur, yawning, pulling yourself to sit up.

“Too early for you to be up, pretty girl.” She chuckles, rolling her eyes at you, “I have to go to work,” sighing, Val stands, stretching her arms out, “Please, be good while I’m gone.”

You nod, watching her leave the room before pulling the blankets up to your chest, laying back down to curl up and cry, trying to keep quiet until she left. Once you hear the door close, you finally let loose, shaking and sobbing until you feel your eyes run dry. After laying there for what felt like forever, you get up and go to shower, wanting to wash off all of the sweat, tears, and guilt away from you. The steam fills the room and you sit in the shower, thinking. 

_ Why do I trust her so much?  _ You cover your eyes with your hands, blocking out the light of the bathroom.  _ She kidnapped me, she took me away from my home and work and for what? Some guy who is probably not even on this planet anymore?  _ Groaning, you get up and turn the water off, reaching for your towel.  _ But he is dangerous. He tried to level the whole city of New York.  _

The argument that your mind is having with itself was giving you a headache as you dry off and get dressed in your own clothes- a light summer dress and thick socks, since there was no reason for shoes but you didn’t like to be barefoot on the tiles throughout the apartment. You brushed through your hair absent-mindedly, combing out the tangles. After you get your damp hair under control, you go to make yourself some coffee. 

You decide to spend the day trying to get yourself organized. In your new boxes of things (a couple more were dropped off sometime in the morning) were some of your clothes, a pair of shoes, a pair of slippers you’ve never seen, more books, and a laptop and charger. You start by stacking all your books on the dresser- two piles of unread and the one you had read already placed on the other side of the dresser. You place your clothes, then, in the drawers. On one side of the top drawer, you put all your underwear and the one bra that whoever had grabbed. Rolling your eyes, you place your few pairs of socks next to the undergarments and add your five t-shirts next to that. You could tell that the person who had gotten your stuff had looked for things that were worn often, all of the shirts were soft from having been worn and washed many times and you knew they were some of your favorites. Next came pants, one pair of jeans, one pair of black leggings, one pair of shorts. Not like you needed many options but you were still annoyed at the lack of clothing. The only saving grace was that they had packed a few of your dresses. 

One of the only comforts in your life were the beautiful, flowing garments that made you feel like you were from a fairy tale. The dress you had on today was like that and it helped you feel more human as you unpacked. You placed the dresses in the second drawer, laying them flat and stacking them on top of one another to prevent any more creases from forming. I wasn’t like you had a place to hang them and, honestly, you had nowhere to go but, you wanted your dresses to stay nice, to remain a source of joy for you. It didn’t take long to be finished with finding places to put your clothes, they had only given you enough for about a week and a half if you were to only wear everything once. Of course, you weren’t doing anything to get dirty so it really didn’t matter. You set up the laptop charger by where you placed your phone the day before. You then sat at the desk and opened the laptop to a login page. It looked like the machine was brand new- though you doubted it was- and set up your account on it, logging in to see if you were connected to the WiFi. 

You were not.  _ Of course not,  _ you think, sighing before closing the laptop.  _ It can wait, _ rubbing your face, you try to maintain a grip on your sanity, feeling it try to fly away as your body was stuck in a cage. 

Grabbing your phone, you turn it back on and wait for it to boot up. After what felt like forever, you see a few notifications and missed calls- no doubt from your boss and co-workers- and then notice that you had no signal or data access. 

Full of frustration, you fight the urge to scream and, instead, you angrily shove the chair from the desk and you get up to go back into the kitchen, taking your coffee cup with you to wash it. Val had a dishwasher but you were only creating a few dishes a day and needed something to do anyway. You washed the mug before drying it and putting it back where you found it. 

Opening the fridge, you find a new take out box on your shelf and, upon opening it, you see it’s some sort of fettuccine with a cream sauce. You feel the anger flicker out. 

“She remembered,” you smile, looking at the container of pasta. You decide to heat it up, wanting to feel like everything was normal and fine. Placing the pasta in a pan you found hanging over the sink, you put the pan on the stovetop and turn the heat on. You could only find a fork to stir it with but it would work and, admittedly, you hadn’t looked too hard for an alternative. The smell of the sauce started to fill the kitchen and you could almost tell yourself that you were back home, reheating something that you had brought home the night before. 

After the pasta sauce has loosened its hold on the noodles, you turn down the heat to search for a plate. You finally find one after opening almost all of the cabinets and placing it on the counter next to the stove, reminding yourself to commit the kitchen’s layout to memory sooner rather than later. After you turn the heat completely off of the stove, you gingerly tap the pans handle to see if it was hot or not. FInding it to only be a little warm, you grab it and tilt the contents of the pan onto your plate. You opt to eat in the kitchen, pulling yourself onto the counter and sitting cross legged. With the plate on your lap, you eat, looking around the kitchen at the same time. 

Honestly, this apartment was nice but you hadn’t been outside of it in days- not even just to go into the hall. 

_ It’s not like anyone told me I couldn’t go outside.  _ You put the now empty plate next to you and hop off of the counter, walking out of the kitchen into the living room,  _ Besides, she’s been letting me get my boxes- surely I can walk around. _ Biting your lip, you go back into the room you were kept in, grabbing the shoes that had been in the most recent of boxes and slipping them on. You grab your phone off the desk, hoping that your walk may give you some signal or something, before walking back into the main room. Clutching your phone to your chest, you stare the door down, waiting for something to happen. The clock on your phone screen tells you that it’s still morning and everyone is likely working by now. 

You take a deep breath and approach the door, grabbing the handle and giving yourself one last chance to change your mind. Then, you open the door.

The hallway outside is completely empty and you find yourself wondering if other people lived here as you walked past the doors lining the hall. You glance at the elevator before turning towards the door labeled for stairs, not sure where you were still and not wanting to run into anyone. You open the door, poking your head in to listen before stepping into the stairwell. The plaque by the door lets you know you were on floor 10 and you unlock your phone to type that into your notes and check that you still don’t have a signal. Squaring your shoulders, you decide to walk down the stairs, hoping the closer you get to the ground floor, the better your chances for cell signal would be. 

After having gone down a few flights of stairs, you hear the door below you open and voices echoing through the stairway. Panicking, you look for somewhere to hide before opening the door to the sixth floor and darting inside. As the door closes behind you, you find yourself in what seemed like an office area, the brightly lit floor filled with cubicles and glass offices. Clinging to your phone, you pray no one sees you as you are obviously out of place. 

Unfortunately, this hasn’t been your lucky week and a brunette woman catches your eye. Excusing the young man she was talking to, she approaches you, brows furrowed together, sizing you up. 

“Miss?” She asks, standing in front of you, “Are you where you’re supposed to be?” 

Obviously, you weren’t since you were definitely underdressed compared to the smartly dressed people around you. Taking a stuttering breath, you take a step back from her, lower lip quivering as you stare at her. The woman keeps her gaze on you, reaching her hand up to touch an earpiece in her right ear. 

“Security, we’ve got a girl up here on the sixth floor,” her voice is low but clear, slowly stepping towards you. “Where are you supposed to be, miss?” She asks again, lowering her hand towards her belt where you see a gun. 

Eyes widening, you step backwards away from her, bumping into a person behind you. Feeling your stomach drop, you step forward and turn around to see a large man with a metal arm. Your eyes begin to water in fear and you try to swallow back the terror clawing its way up. He grabs your arm and turns you around again to face the woman who seems to be having a conversation through her ear piece. 

Whimpering, you squeeze your phone closer to your chest, not wanting it to be taken away.

“(Y/n)?” The woman says, snapping you back to reality. Her hand leaves the space above her gun and the tension slips from her shoulders. You nod, eyes wide, hoping that meant that she would let you go on your way. “What are you doing out of your room?” Her voice is softer now and you feel the tears start to slip down your cheeks as the grip on your arm tightens, countering the added weight of your knees weakening. 

“I-I just wanted to walk around a bit,” you whisper, curling further into yourself. 

“She’s Valkyrie’s,” the woman says to the man holding you, her eye sympathetic in response to your fear, “Take her back to her room, please. ”

He nods, tugging your arm slightly and leading you to the elevator. You stare down at your feet as you step into the elevator and wait for the door to close. 

“I’m Bucky,” he says, voice kind and warm, and you steal a glance at him. His face is honest enough and, while his body is stiff, his grip on your arm is more supportive than anything. 

“I’m (Y/n).” You respond, whimpering slightly before leveling your gaze back to the ground, miserable. The elevator dings for your floor and the door opens. He leads you out and down the hall, stopping in front of the door that has been your cell for days now.

“She’ll be home soon, (Y/n),” he says in what you assume had to be a reassuring way, “You don’t have to be alone much longer,” his grip on your arm releases and you open the door, closing your eyes before stepping in, “I know she has long days, we all do, and it really makes having partners really hard but she’ll be home soon.” 

You choke on a sob, nodding to him before shutting the door and going to your room. You place your phone back on your desk and climb back into the bed, still wearing your shoes, before clutching a pillow and crying, defeated. 

You’re trapped here. You aren’t getting out and the people around you were going to make sure of that. 

_ “She’s Valkyrie’s” _ The woman’s voice rings in your ears. The man- Bucky- assumed that meant you were her girlfriend. You were just a possession here and that was all.  _ Valkyrie’s.  _

The thought fills your mind with anger. You were  _ stolen _ , you weren’t anyone’s and you especially weren’t hers. A scream rips through you and you throw the pillow at the window. You sit up, slamming your hands down on the bed, tears streaming down your face in anger and fear. You were trapped. You weren’t leaving until someone let you and it was all her fault. Body moving on it’s own, you walk up to the door and check the knob. No lock, of course. Huffing, you turn and pull the desk in front of the door, at least allowing some barrier between you and her when she gets home. Having tired yourself out, you grab one of your books, sit in your chair, and try to read.

In an hour, you’ve only read one page- over and over again. You just couldn’t seem to understand what the words on the page were and you were only getting frustrated. You close your book and look out the window. The sun lit the grass below you and you could only guess that it was early afternoon again. You were starting to get hungry but you refused to leave the cell that you had locked yourself into. Sighing, you decide to clean the room up some, making the bed and piling your dirty clothes on the other side of the bathroom door. 

_ What happened to my robe?  _ You ponder, straightening up the bathroom when, suddenly, you hear the front door open and close. Blood drains from your face and you’re terrified that she’s going to be mad at you for your little ‘adventure’. Flashbacks to your bedroom and front doors being broken apart run through your head and your heart is racing as you rush to the door that you’ve barricaded. Standing in front of it you wait for it to slam against the dresser. 

But it didn’t. Instead, you hear a firm knock on the door. 

“(Y/n)?” Val asks, sending your heart into your stomach. She just sounds concerned, she doesn’t sound mad. 

“Go away,” you whimper, pushing against the dresser, hoping that it would be enough to keep her out. 

“(Y/n), I already know you left. What happened?” The dresser nudges as she tries to open the door and you cry out, scared of what comes next. “Why can’t I open the door, (Y/n)?” Her voice is more stern now as she pushes harder against the door, bumping the dresser into you. 

“Please go away,” you’re crying openly now, draping yourself over the dresser, your legs going weak. You knew you looked like a disobedient child by now but you couldn’t help yourself. 

“Open the door.” Val’s voice is louder, her anger clutching at your body, “I won’t ask again.” You push yourself away from the dresser, backing yourself into your bed as the door slams into the dresser again, sending it creaking a few inches forward. The space was enough for Val to reach her arm in and shove the dresser forward the rest of the way, causing it to tip forward and slam onto its front. You jump, scooting yourself backwards towards the pile of pillows. 

“I don’t like having to ask twice,” she growls, stepping over the dresser, stalking towards you. You could feel the rage radiating off of her as she stands in front of the bed. Your breathing is strained from the fear as she continues to stare you down, her gaze pinning you to the headboard. “Do I not give you enough?” You shake your head no, so afraid to make her any more mad at you. 

“Then, why,” she sighs, trying to reign in her anger, sitting down at the foot of your bed, “Why did you leave?” 

“I just wanted to go outside for a little,” you choke out, wrapping your arms around yourself, “I’m sorry, Val.” Staring down at the bedding, you feel your body shaking. 

“Shit,” You feel Val stand up from the bed and you hear her lift the dresser and put it back where it was. The drawers scrape closed and you know that the clothes inside would need to be organized. Struggling to stop crying, you try to focus on breathing instead. The bed next to you dips as Val sits down, grabbing your arm and pulling you into her, shushing you as you struggle against her grip. 

“I’m sorry,” sighing again, she pats your hair, holding you tightly to her chest. You feel all the muscles under her shirt and her heart beating under that and, though you’re still shaking, your tears have slowed. You’ve been kidnapped, kept trapped and isolated. Val has been your only company and, even then, you only saw her once a day. It felt like forever ago that you were waking up in her grip, even though it was just this morning. Now, practically in her lap, swaying softly as she rocks, all of your anger and fear from before melt away, just leaving you sad and tired in its wake. Her hands are rough, stroking your hair and rubbing your back and she smells like fire and spiced wine. 

Your body is cold, your summer dress doing little to keep the chill away, and Val is so warm. Eyes heavy with tears, you let her maneuver your body off of her. “I’m going to take your shoes off, ok, baby?” You nod, using the heel of your hand to wipe away some of your tears. When your shoes were off, she climbs back onto the bed, pulling the blankets out from under you and tucking you both in together. The skirt of your dress had been bunched up to your waist when you shifted under the blankets and her arms were wrapped around your stomach. It felt nice to have her holding you again and the warmth of her skin on yours helped you calm down as you hiccuped back the rest of the tears. 

“Hush baby,” she cooed behind you, moving one of her hands to rub at your hip, “I’m here, it’s ok.” Sniffling, you turn to face her, burying into her t-shirt, wrapping your own arms around her, gripping her close. Her hold on you readjusts, one hand on your lower back, the other on the back of you head. You heart stutters and you pull you head back to look up at Val.

“Please don’t go, Val.” You whimper, tired and dreading being alone again. 

“I won’t, I promise.” Her eyes lock with yours, pulling you further in, as she slowly leans in to you. You’re frozen, breath catching as the hand that was in your hair moves to hold your jaw. “Is... Can I...” she can’t seem to get the words out, her eyes drifting to your lips.

“Yes,” you breathe out, shifting forward to seal the gap between the two of you, kissing her gently. She moans, rolling your bodies so that she’s on top of you, her weight balanced on one of her arms and the knees placed between your legs. The hand on your jaw shifts to cradle the back of your neck, slowly deepening the kiss. 

_ This isn’t happening,  _ you think, you’re body working without your brain,  _ This shouldn’t be happening. _ The mental gymnastics that you were doing to try to convince your body that you didn’t want this were lackluster and, in the end, you decided to just give in.  _ Just once.  _ You can feel how strong she is, reaching a hand up to clutch at her shoulders, while her lips pull away from yours to instead kiss at your neck. Tilting your head back, you hold back a moan, lifting you knees and arching your back, aching to be closer to her. 

“Val,” you whimper, one of her knees shifting to rub the spot between your legs. Gasping, you pull your legs further apart and she takes it as an opportunity to pull away, sitting back on her heels and bringing you with her into a sitting position. She lets go of you to pull her shirt off and unbuckle her belt before dragging your own dress off of you, leaving you only in your panties and socks. Val gently sets you back down as she finishes pulling off her belt and wiggles out of her jeans. You giggle slightly, the image helping your own shyness over being naked dissipate. With you both left in nothing but undergarments. You reach up, tapping the strap of her sports bra. “Please?” You murmur, eyes hopefully explaining what little you could say.

“You,” she says, smirking down at you, leaning down over you, “Should keep your hands to yourself.” Val winks, grabbing her belt from where it had been abandoned on the bed. Gasping and blushing as she grabs your wrists and pulls them up, wrapping them with the belt before buckling it and pushing the bind so that your arms rest above your head. She then leans down, again kissing your neck.

“If you get scared or want to stop,” she whispers, voice rough and restrained, “The safe word is ‘red’, understand?” You nod, closing your eyes, pulling lightly at the belt to test its strength. “Say the safe word, baby.” She murmurs, kissing at your chest, not touching you breasts, taking her time.

“Red.” Moaning, you try to grind yourself against anything, desperate for some sort of friction.

“Good girl,” your eyes fly open at the praise, unaware her words would have such a strong effect on you. You look down at the woman who seems too preoccupied with getting her mouth back on you to notice the impact.

_ Thank god.  _ You try to relax as she touches you, her hands sliding down your body to grip your hips, her lips kissing everywhere except for where you wanted her lips to be the most. 

“Please,” you gasp out, pressing your bound hands into the bed, trying to get the leverage you need. She chuckles against your skin, biting gently at your breast before, finally, placing her mouth over your nipple. Val uses the extra stimulation as distraction for you, pulling your panties down and shifting her legs to let you kick them the rest of the way off, along with your socks. Switching to give attention to your other nipple with her mouth, Val places her hand on your pussy, applying minimal pressure, just enough to draw your attention. 

“Oh god,” moaning, you push your hips down, rubbing yourself against her hand. 

“Do you want more?” She pants, obviously doing her best to control herself. You remember how strong she is and, for a second, that scares you. Only for a second, though, the need burning in your stomach making everything else seem unimportant. 

You can only nod in response, desperately trying to get her hand to do anything. “You’ve got to talk to me, baby.” Her voice is breathless, as she moves up your body to look in your eyes, “If you don’t talk I don’t know if you’re ok.” She’s so genuine, your heart flutters for a moment. 

“Now,” she smirks, leaning down to kiss your lips, “Do you want more?” Her voice rumbles and, with her hand against your pussy, you know she can tell what she’s doing to you. 

“Yes,” you whisper, your voice shot, tone making your desperation incredibly clear. 

“That’s my girl.” She moans, pleased with your answer. Quickly kissing your lips again, she adjusts her hand before slipping a finger into you, causing both of you to gasp in unison. “Fuck, you’re so wet for me.” Val leans her forehead against yours, pushing another finger into you and grinding her thumb against your clit. You pussy clenches at the feeling and you reach your bound hands up to wrap around her neck, trying to bring her closer. 

“Val,” you pant, body on fire, “More, please.”

“Fuck,” she pulls her fingers out of you, lifting you both so you’re sitting, “I love the way you beg for me, baby.” 

With you both sitting, you have a much easier time pulling her to you, pressing your lips against hers, the kiss sloppy and desperate. Her hands come up to hold your waist, pressing you against her. You’re glad to know she has a weakness, too, and you were fully planning on taking advantage of that fact. 

“Please, Val,” you beg into her ear, playing up the lust in your voice, “Please, fuck me, please.” She groans, digging her short nails into your skin briefly before dragging one of her hands down, rubbing her fingers through the wetness that she found there. “Fuck, Val, please,” you pant, adjusting your hips a bit to ease the tips of her fingers a bit deeper in. 

“Hold on, (Y/n).” She shifts, using the hand that wasn’t teasing you to grab your arm and pulling them off of her to lay you back down before sitting up in between your legs, “Tell me the safe word.” You can tell she’s losing her grip on herself and she’s making sure you’re safe. 

“Red, Val, please!” You know she’s trying to keep control but you can’t wait any longer, tears building up in your eyes from the strain. She growls, grabbing the belt on your wrists and pressing your hands to your chest, using just enough pressure to keep you pinned there before shoving three of her fingers into you. You cry out from the sudden intrusion and it only encourages her to begin a sinful pace.

Your skin is on fire and you lift your hips, helping her get a better angle. Then, she starts kissing down your body, leading a wet trail to your hips. Her breath is hot, level with your clit, and all it takes is one whimpered ‘please’ before her lips are on you, licking and sucking as her fingers slam in and out of you. The only thing keeping you somewhat still is her grip on your hands, keeping them pressed to your chest. The leather of the belt bit into the soft skin there and you wanted to touch her so badly but, at the same time, you loved the control she had over it.

Besides, it helped cool the guilt trying to burn through your body faster than the pleasure. 

After only a few minutes, you feel the familiar itch of an impending orgasm and the begging starts again- now just a restrained string of ‘yes’, ‘Val’, and ‘please’. When she feels the tightening at your core, the pace of her hand slows down, sinking another finger into you as her mouth finishes you off. The orgasm rips though you and you choke on it, eyes squeezed shut as your hips buck off the bed to meet her fingers as their pace slows to a stop, Val leaving them to rest in your aching pussy. 

She releases your hands, left limp against your chest, and uses her free hand to rub at your stomach, pressing down every so often to remind you that she was still inside you. You assume that this is where your encounter would end, after a mind blowing orgasm like what you had just had. As her fingers slip out of you, you whimper at the loss between pants. She kisses your face and body until you catch your breath. All of your muscles have stopped burning and you’re just a limp, bound body when she leans down to your ear. 

“Remember, you have a safe word,” she rasps, kissing the spot below your ear before sitting back and rolling you onto your stomach, pulling your hips up. You shake them in anticipation for what is to come. Val kisses your back and your wrists ache slightly from being pressed under you. She runs her hands over your body, continuing to kiss at you. “I’ll be right back, beautiful, don’t move.” Her voice is nothing but a low growl and you feel her get up and leave the room. 

_ This is crazy!  _ Your mind is screaming at yourself. You’ve allowed your body to give in to your captor and, for a second, you feel like nothing but a whore. It doesn’t matter that she gave you the most mind-blowing orgasm that you’ve ever had, it was still wrong. The only solace was the fact that you were tied up.

_ But, she gave me a safe word.  _ Mind finally defeated, you allow yourself to just relax and wait for her to come back.  _ Just enjoy this one night, (Y/n).  _ With your face pressed into the blankets, you can't see anything so you try to turn your head a bit to find the door. When you finally get it into your sight, Val is just walking though it, glass of water and washcloth in the hand you can see but the other is obscured by your own body. She stops, eyes heavy with lust as she looks at you. The sight in front of her must be a mesmerizing one, since she’s been standing there for a few beats without moving and you try to imagine what she’s seeing. You’re naked, legs below your knees tangled into the long forgotten blankets, posed so your pussy is spread for the room and you feel the wetness from before covering your lips and thighs, cool from being hit by the air. 

Taking in a shaky breath, Val closes the gap between you, setting the water and cloth on your desk. She climbs up on the bed, walking on her knees to rest between your legs. You turn your head to face forward, not knowing what would come next but only hoping it was good. 

“Shit, baby.” She moans, hand going to cup your ass, “You’re such a good girl, waiting here so pretty for me.” Pressing back into her hand, you moan in appreciation of the praise. “Oh?” You can hear the smirk in your voice, her fingers moving to brush against your swollen clit, “Do you like when I call you that?” You blush, burying your face into the bed, praying for her to stop calling attention to something so embarrassing. “Good girl?” You know Val is teasing you, her fingertips dipping lightly into your exposed pussy. A high pitched whine leaves your throat, trying to fuck yourself on her fingers. “Answer me, (Y/n).”

The tone of her voice is enough to send your resolve crumbling. “Yes,” your voice is so weak, raw in desperation and want, “Yes, I like it.”

“Good girl,” her hand pulls away from your pussy, replacing it with something soft and cool. She only gives you a second of warning before pushing it into you. Gasping at the intrusion, you can tell right away it’s a dildo, bigger than her hand by the feel of it. You roll your hips into her thrusts, meeting them and pushing the dildo deeper into you. The hand not holding the sex toy was clutching at your waist, controlling the pace of your own hips. Over you own pants, you hear Val’s breathless moans, her breath hot on your skin, threatening to send you over the edge.

Finally, her hand moves from your waist to reach around you to rub your clit. Your vision fills with white, another orgasm ripping through your body. Her thrusts slow down, opting to gently rub at your clit as you come back down, dildo being held still deep in your core. Val groans, ripping the intruding object from your hole and replacing it with her mouth, sticking her tongue deep into you, tasting your euphoria. 

You’re unable to move while she laps at your soaked core, body being eased into another orgasm.

Thighs shaking, you collapse as she pulls her mouth away from you, legs no longer able to support your panting, sweating body. She gently rolls your twitching body over, quickly undoing the belt and kissing both of your wrists and face. 

“You’re such a good girl,” she whispers softly, smiling at your blissed out expression, “Can you be good for me again?”

You nod before remembering her talking rule and clear your throat. “Yes, Val,” you answer, struggling to maintain brain function, “Please.” 

She breathes out shakily, kissing your lips again before lowering herself to suck on your nipple, your back arching in response. When her mouth releases you, there’s a wet ‘pop’ and Val licks her lips. “My good, perfect girl,” her words are emphasized with kisses to your stomach. Your body feels like it’s floating and her mouth kisses your hip before she sits up again. “Now, good girl,” she grabs you behind your knees, pulling them up and apart, giving herself a perfect view of your soaked pussy, “I want you to touch yourself for me, ok?”

Suddenly, your mind is a little less foggy. “W-what?” You gasp, lifting yourself onto your elbows. Her expression turns from lustful to almost predatory.

“What?” She smirks, eyeing your spread out body, knowing she could take whatever she wanted, “You’ve never touched yourself?”

“No! I-I mean,” her dark eyes are hooded, waiting for you to fall into her trap, “I have, I’ve just never... done that...” your eyes meet and your face flushes, “For another person.” 

“You can just pretend I’m not watching. Here,” she grabs your hands, placing it over your throbbing pussy, “Start by touching here...” she trails off, manually manipulating your fingers to rub your tender clit. When your hand begins to take over the movement, she pulls away, and your hand stutters. You look up at Val and see her watching you, bottom lip between her teeth, her own hand now rubbing at herself underneath her panties. 

Groaning, you pull your legs up higher, giving her more to look at, never looking away from the sinful movement between her legs. When your free hand moves to find the dildo, Val’s hand grabs it and hands it to you, choking on a deep moan when you sink the toy into your pussy. Her eyelids are low, pupils focused on the actions between your legs, and her stare only made you burn hotter. Speeding up the pace on your clit, you stop moving the dildo in and out, wanting all of your attention on the nerves instead. 

“Val,” you gasp, hips bucking on the silicon toy and she rips it out of you, leaving your pussy clenching around the empty air before she slams her fingers back into you, sending you falling into another orgasm, shouting for her. Your fingers leave your clit in favor of gripping the wrist between your legs, body seizing around her. Based only on the sound of your name leaving her lips, you know she’s also cum, her other hand still moving in her underwear. 

You feel her collapse next to you, fingers still firmly buried in you, rubbing at the trembling walls, easing you down from the clouds you were in. She softly kisses any part of your body that she can reach, one hand brushing your hair from your face, other easing her fingers out of you one by one. Once they’re all out, she leans up from where she had fallen, kissing you on your lips, and crawling off of the bed. 

With her warm body gone, you again feel the drop in your heart, feeling broken and used. “Can you sit up, baby?” She calls from the area near your bathroom and you pull yourself up to your elbows, looking tiredly back at her. She’s still in her undergarments, the light in the bathroom on and you can hear the shower running behind her. Slowly, you nod, struggling to sit up, weight mostly balanced on your hands, legs spread out wide in front of you. 

“Can you stand?” Val chuckles, probably realizing how stupid you were. A silly little girl, falling for a ‘hero’. With tears pricking in your eyes from embarrassment, you shift your weight so you’re on your hands and knees before swinging your legs over, crawling off of the bed. 

You test the strength of your legs, keeping you hands on the bed for support, when you feel strong hands on your hips. “You can say ‘no’, (Y/n),” pressing a kiss to your back, she gently scoops you up bridal style, carrying you into the bathroom and sitting you down on the toilet. “Can you try to use the toilet for me, please?”

Nodding, you keep your head low, trying to ignore the burn between your legs or how your whole body ached, especially your wrists and hips. As you relieve yourself, tears begin to fall, horrified to be peeing with her standing right in front of you. Gingerly, you pat yourself dry and try to stand, whimpering when she catches you under your arms. 

“Why are you crying, beautiful girl?” Her eyes are so full of care and concern, it makes you feel so small. “Does it hurt?”

Instead of saying anything, you again just nod, hoping she’ll accept the silence as you just being drained. She gently leads you to the shower, kissing your temple and never letting go of you until she leans you against the glass door of the shower, pulling her bra and underwear down. In the bright bathroom, you can see how beautiful she is, her body toned and strong. Again, she picks you up, cradling you against her naked body, the intimacy alone making you blush. Effortlessly, she opens the shower door and steps in, standing with you both under the water. 

“May I put you down?” Her voice is practically a whisper, low and soft. Looking up at her, you’re hit by how kind she’s being to you.

“Y-yes.” Your own voice is hardly there but she smiles at the response. 

“Good girl.” She winks, slowly moving you to be standing in front of her. Val bends, reaching for the shampoo, “I’m going to wash you, ok?” She stands up fully, reminding you of how tall and imposing her body truly is and you gape up at her, exhaustion sinking deep into your bones.

Slowly, you let your eyes close and you reach up to hold her shoulders, bracing against her. “Please,” you sigh. You feel her pulse quicken under your grip and she clears her throat before you feel her hands in your hair, scrubbing shampoo into your scalp, carefully scratching her fingers through before quickly rinsing it out. You didn’t let go of her as she bent for the conditioner, allowing your arms to follow and clumsily trying to maintain balance on your own until she stands. She saturates your hair with conditioner and bends once more to grab the body wash. You realize that she’s opted out of using your cloth when you feel her hands, slick with soap, start to massage at your neck. You gasp and moan as her fingers work their way down your back and arms. You didn’t realize that this was going to be round two and, by the sound of Val’s breath, you don’t think she did either. 

When her hands reach the small of your back, she lets go, reaching for more soap, and it’s harder for you to steady yourself with her gone. She quickly stands back up, though, eager as you were for her hands to touch you again, picking up where they left off. They moved from your hips to your stomach and up to your breasts, her soapy fingers quickly finding your nipples, rubbing and pinching. You arch into her slightly, afraid of slipping but longing for more.

“(Y/n)...” her voice sounds breathless and you open your eyes to see her own face flushed red, brows furrowed in concentration, “Can you stand by yourself for a minute?”

You nod, awestruck at her expression of thinly controlled lust, and she kneels in front of you, soaping up your legs, ankles, and feet. Leaning against the wall of the shower, you watch her. Val rests her head on your hip, carefully avoiding the one place you both want her to touch, and you feel her shaky breath, hot on your thigh. 

When she reaches out to the water, rinsing the soap off her hands, your pussy clenches in excitement. A beautiful woman, kneeling in front of you, ready and able to make you cum until you see stars- what more could you want? Before you have a chance to think of an answer, she stands, planting a hand against the wall next to your head, trapping you, the other coaxing at your pussy, easing a couple of fingers in. 

_ This...  _ you moan loudly when her fingers find their mark, you hands flying up to tangle in her hair,  _ This is what I could want more.  _ You hesitantly raise one of your legs, helping her to get a better angle when she moans in response, hand next to your head moving to help lift it around her hip. Your other leg soon follows and her hand returns to the wall, balancing you both. The fingers inside of you never stop and your head bumps against the wall when you toss it back, stretching your body to help her position. Her movements are slower than before, more focused, like she’s trying to remember every spot that makes you gasp. She leaves sloppy, open-mouthed kisses all over your chest, every few kisses turning into a quick bite, and you wonder if she was put off by the taste of soap. 

Finally, her fingers find the spot that had you chanting her name and begging. The sound that leaves Val’s chest was deep and animalistic, accompanied by her latching down on your breast to leave a mark. You cried out at the sensation and, when she’s pleased with the mark, she works to leave a twin on your collarbone. 

“Please...” you cry out, hips grinding desperately into her hand, feeling her thighs under yours, supporting you both. With a ‘pop’, her mouth leaves your chest, moving to bite at your neck, and you worry that you’ll be marked forever by her.

_ Though,  _ you think, brain floating almost separate from your euphoric body,  _ it’s not like I have anywhere to go.  _ You force the thought aside as her thumb finds you clit, sending you collapsing against her body. Val shushes you, adjusting her grip on you so she can hold you tightly, pressing your body against the cool shower wall. Pulling back slightly, she brushes your hair out of your face, smiling brightly at you. 

“Let me wash your hair out, baby.” She whispers, pressing another kiss to your lips before turning your bodies and tilting your head into the water. With you clinging to her body, she skillfully rinses out your hair, combing through your locks. You moan as the water runs down your skin, cool against the fire that’s trying to eat you alive and you hear Val take in a sharp breath.

“We should get you out of here,” she murmurs against your neck, “before it gets harder to control myself.” 

You exhale shakily out of your mouth, unsure if you could last another round with this woman and she chuckles in response, turning off the water and carrying you out of the shower, perching you delicately on the countertop. She grabs the towel that was folded neatly next to you and carefully pats you down. When she reaches to spread you legs, wanting to dry off inbetween, you clench your legs tighter together. 

“Red.” You mumble, keeping your gaze lowered, watching her hands and the towel.

“Baby,” the tone of her voice startled you into looking up, stern but kind, not unlike that of a parent scolding a child, “I understand it hurts but you have to dry off.”

“I’ll do it.” You whimper, reaching out for the towel.

“No.” It’s obvious she’s losing patience with you, pulling the cloth out of your reach. Again, she moves to pull your legs apart, not breaking eye contact with you. “Let me see.” The way she speaks now reminds you of when you first met, a person trying to coax a wild, wounded animal, “Let me help.”

Closing your eyes, you open your legs, expecting pain as she dries your sore pussy but are instead met with the towel rubbing at your hair. 

“Thank you, baby,” she kisses the top of your head, leaving the towel over your hair and shoulders and kneeling in front of you to look at the damage. You clutch the towel closer to you, wrapping it around your chest as if it could protect you. With her hands soft, she pulls your legs further apart, prodding experimentally at you pussy’s swollen lips. You cringe, twitching your body away from the intruding finger and Val clicks her tongue. 

“Can you stay right here for me? Be my good girl a little longer?” She moves to stand in front of you again and you nod.

“Yes, Val.” Your timid eyes meet hers, finding pride in her gaze. She kisses your head quickly but sweetly, before leaving you alone in the bathroom. 

With her gone again, it’s harder to quiet the voice in your head, reminding you of how wrong all of this is. You fall into yourself, curling your top half down and in, keeping mind to leave your legs as she put them. It was enough to make you feel sick, your stomach rolling in disgust and you feared throwing up. Thankfully, you hear her moving around outside of the bathroom before she comes in, giving you time to compose yourself back to the position she left you in. 

By her expression, you can tell your face still shows discomfort but you know she’ll chalk it up to the pain. “Such a good girl,” she mumbles, mostly to herself, as she kneels between your legs. “Try not to move, ok?” Her eyes find yours and you take a deep breath before nodding, bracing yourself for whatever comes next but looking away, not wanting to see her there. 

You jolt upright when you feel something cold and wet at your entrance, quickly looking down to see her gently rubbing an ice cube around your hole. While it works quickly to reduce the inflammation and numb the pain, the cold is uncomfortable and you whimper in protest. 

“Hush,” she says firmly, not even sparing you a glance, focused on your throbbing pussy. Placing her empty hand firmly against your leg, she uses the shoulder of her busy arm to push against your other leg, pinning you open. You bare down, screwing your eyes shut, just as she carefully pushes the ice inside of you. 

Unintentionally, you shout, trying to shut your legs against her strong hold, eyes flying open to find her thumb holding the ice cube in.

“Just be a good girl,” her voice is strained and you bite back tears at the foreign feeling. You feel her lips begin to kiss at the insides of your thigh and it eases your pounding heart a little. As her mouth moves up, you relax bit by bit, needing less of her strength focused on keeping you open. “There you go,” she whispers into your skin, thumb rubbing absentmindly through the water dripping out of you, causing you to moan quietly. You feel her mouth drift to your pussy, replacing her thumb with her tongue, softly licking at your hole, never trying to poke in but enough to send tingles of pleasure through your body. 

“My good girl,” Val mumbles, pulling away enough to redirect her mouth to your clit, softly sucking and licking at it. You feel another ice cube enter you, her thumb back to holding it in and, though you twitch, her lips and tongue are enough to distract you from the cold. Slowly, as the ice melts and drips, you feel another orgasm building, so distinctly unlike the other ones you’ve had so far. You’re nerves are shot, brain trying desperately to stop your already sore body from the effort of cumming again but her mouth is so warm compaired to the ice and you’re so tired. Val moans between your legs, feeling the shift in your body, but not changing her pace. 

The orgasm that follows is so unlike every single other orgasm you’ve had. It feels less like crashing and more like floating away. You feel like you can’t breathe, choking on nothing, body curling forward to cling to her head. 

Val’s voice is distant as she coos praise to you, gently wiping you off with a damp towel and pulling you from the counter. Brain far from your body, you can tell she’s carrying you but it’s further than your bed would be. You lift your head from her chest, half asleep already, and watch her walk through the apartment. You groan, too tired to do much else and Val just hushes you again, kissing your forehead, as she steps in her bedroom. You close your eyes, feeling her turn to close the door, hearing a metallic ‘click’ of the lock snapping into place. 

She lowers you to the bed, lifting your body a bit at a time to peel the blankets back. She’s still pulling the covers back onto you when she sees you’re asleep.


End file.
